4 - Rules and Regulations
Recap : Michael, Saul, Burt, and Lizzy continue to move through the tower, clearing out the building floor-by-floor. They hear shooting down the hall from as well as Riley shouting for help. They manage to clear down to their room as they were left with only five bullets remaining before everything was cleared out. Burt informs Datu and the others about the smart zombies. Saul and Burt head out to clear the remaining floors, aside from the top floor. :Bill yells at them for going back on their word, arguing with the others. Burt decides to take a shot, managing to shoot the gun out of Bill’s hand. Lizzy, Angel and others secure the lobby, including a security door with a keypad. During the securing of the lobby, Lizzy mans the welder and reveals that she had helped her boyfriend, Todd, when he worked on his motorcycles and managed to pick up a on a few things. Tommy comes down with a custom video camera, giving them a chance to mount it on the wall and watch the lobby from the floor above. Michael recognizes this as a good idea and sends Tommy to find more cameras. Kelly apologizes, saying that she was telling Tommy that they were too busy and saying that the idea wasn’t very good, which gets a response from Michael. :He orders her to help the others in cleaning the other floors, resulting in tension between the two. Angel reminds Michael that the others aren’t soldiers and says that he needs to go about orders with more tact. Michael’s mind is brewing on how to make sure people know who’s in charge, having issues with both Kelly and Burt. Michael helps Angel upstairs and checks on Kelly who throws a fit about tossing bodies off the balcony and Michael tells her to come back after a shower. :They come up with a large room that becomes their meeting room, needing to work things out. Michael posts a list of rules on the wall for everyone to follow: ::# Everyone pulls their own weight in the tower. ::# Everyone pulls guard duty when they are assigned. ::# Everyone must stay off the balconies at all times. ::# Failure to oblige by these rules will result in eviction from the tower. : :The meeting results in some hard feelings by other survivors, but Angel and Saul say that nobody would be there if it wasn’t for them and Michael. Michael lists out the main crew’s departments. With Burt in charge of the Armory, Pegs in charge of the Garden, Datu in charge of power, Saul with his Motor Pool, and Lizzy in charge of water. Datu and Lizzy ask Michael why this is the first they heard of their departments, being told that things need to be set in place so dissention doesn’t occur following Kelly’s outbursts. They agree and take their departments to heart. :The department heads appointed by Michael met up with their crews to begin working out details of what is needed and how everyone can help. For power and water, Datu and Lizzy were trying to take up space on the roof, leaving Pegs garden with little room. This problem is easily solved as Michael goes out for a smoke, having the generator set up on a balcony and the water reserve being led by a pipe from the roof, leaving the full space for Pegs’ garden. Michael clears the air with Pegs, citing a moment in the military where he had made a mistake. :Bill comes onto the roof, acting unusual until he collapses. Michael takes Bill downstairs and he and the others begin treating an infected wound. Michael goes into the meeting room, with Tommy reporting three more cameras have been hooked up. Burt gives Michael a silenced pistol from his vault while Michael begins writing in his Journal. Tommy continues talking with Michael, distracting him from his writing with different options of what to call the infected. :Michael comes up with an idea to have everyone begin keeping their own logs in order to get more of an idea of how fast it spread and how each individual’s encounters played out. Tommy recollects his and Kelly’s first encounter with the infected, with Michael noting what time and where the encounter happened. With all of the survivors writing in their Journals, the soldiers begin reading through to establish a trail and estimated starting point for the outbreak. Lizzy, as the therapist of the group, reinforces Michael’s idea by saying it’s a good way to calm their nerves in the stressful situations. :Based on some findings, they discover that skin contact with the blood doesn’t cause an infection, and another mention that the infected can sense where survivors are hiding. The power shuts down in the tower during a rain storm, making the generator a top priority. Datu mentions that he can get the generator hooked up soon, but they only have enough fuel to run for a maximum of two days, resulting in another supply run headed by Saul, who chooses Lizzy to go along. Michael gives Saul a journal to keep track of the events while out. Michael also sends Burt along with a bag of guns and ammunition, joining in the supply run as well. :With those three leaving to get fuel and supplies, Michael gets called back upstairs to be greeted by a mob, headed by Kelly. She questions Michael’s leadership ability and his honesty before saying that she’s leaving. Tommy protests and says that he’s staying, backed by Michael who states that Tommy can do what he wants. Michael opens the door and tells her that she is free to leave. :Kelly is the only one to head out into the rain, when one zombie shows up, killed just before she gets attacked. Riley and Angel stay with Michael for a while, wondering about his state of mind. They find out that he was just hoping Kelly would get cold feet from the rain and was unaware that there was any infected outside. Trivia *The original "air dates" for August 3rd, 10th, and 16th, 2009 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-4-rules-and-regulations-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-4-rules-regulations-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-4-rules-and-regulations-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes Category:Episodes